<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things that fall by inky_fingerprints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451759">things that fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_fingerprints/pseuds/inky_fingerprints'>inky_fingerprints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, i'm oddly proud of this one tbh, just pure fluff, two boys falling in love in the most adorable way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_fingerprints/pseuds/inky_fingerprints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco Malfoy explains how he fell in love with Harry Potter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>things that fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted in my <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/post-tenabras-lux">wattpad</a> in my book "and I waited". Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<b>i. petals</b>
</p><p>Petals surround them, a swirl of white, light pieces of a flower that float gently to the ground come fall, to be replaced by a white circling of snow that freezes their fingertips instead of kissing them gently, snow that melts the moment they touch it instead of allowing them to cradle it, snow that barely shows any patterns or allows them to observe it's beauty instead of allowing them to ring it into a beautiful crown of flowers.</p><p>Draco is like a petal and the snow, because he falls gently and melts at Harry's touch, so delicate and pale and fragrant and he is just someone you admire from afar, because the moment you come too close he closes in on himself and you can't see anything anymore.</p><p>
<b>ii. teardrops</b>
</p><p>Teardrops are nothing but liquid pain trying to find its way out because they do not feel as if they belong to your body, because you deserve to be full of care and love and tenderness and so they try to get out as soon as possible, so Draco just lets them fall, because he thinks of it as a sign that he still deserves love, and he fears the day that his teardrops won't fall anymore because it is then that he knows that he is hollow and numb and nothing special whatsoever, that he is underserving of love.</p><p>
<b>iii. snowflakes</b>
</p><p>Snowflakes that fall to the ground in early winter, replacing the hue of white petals, but they do not show the beauty of snowflakes turning into pretty petals in spring, the frozen icicles on branches replaced by flowers picked and placed into a bouquet wrapped in a paper with decorations of snowflakes in it, and oh the irony – and that is why Draco laughs when Harry turns up at his door with a bouquet of white flowers and tells him "<i>silly boy, why do you bring me flowers in spring but refuse to let me play in the snow in winter?</i>" and he leaves Harry bewildered and making plans to take Draco out to the snow next winter.</p><p>
<b>iv. rain</b>
</p><p>Draco likes to think that the rain falls because the sky is heavy with secrets shouted from mountaintops, and they release the pain into something beautiful that soaks everybody and washes them clean, and that is why he drags Harry outside to dance in the rain despite Harry's protests of "<i>Draco love, we'll catch a cold – what on earth do you mean we won't be bringing an umbrella?</i>" and they dance in his lawn, barefoot and giggling like crazy and washed down into innocence under the rainclouds as they kiss.</p><p>
<b>v. stars</b>
</p><p>Some people think that falling stars are tragic, but Draco thinks that they are beautiful. They do not signify fallen dreams, they signify dreams that have already become ambitions and these ambitions have come true and therefore they need not stay in the sky anymore, because what was the use of staring up at a hope already fulfilled? Hope unfulfilled is the very definition of hope, and Draco thinks that it is beautiful.</p><p>That is why Harry brings him to a meteor shower, fully knowing that Draco would not pay any attention to him and just throw his head back and stare at the stars with wonder, and Harry does not care because all he wants to do is sit back and stare at Draco like he is some sort of painting that hangs at the museum's very centre, and Harry feels privileged to having be able to see it.</p><p>
<b>vi. tides</b>
</p><p>Tides that rise and fall with the moon fully represents Draco's heartbeat, the way the tides become high the moment the moon becomes and appearance is what Draco feels when Harry comes near him, and he feels as if his heart is trying to escape from his chest and go out and reunite with Harry's, reaching out like a tide does to the moon. He feels his cheeks be covered with a blush just as a wave would swell despite knowing that Harry is his, and he chuckles lightly to himself, because he was silly, but he knows that this is love. So when he panicked because he no longer felt that rush when Harry was near him he cried, and Harry held him near, whispering sweet nothings to his hair and asking him "<i>What's wrong love, did I do something wrong?</i>" and clutches at him bewildered when Draco just sobs more, because in fact it was quite the contrary, there was something wrong with Draco.</p><p>"<i>I no longer feel the rush when I'm near you</i>," Draco whispers and he buries his face in Harry's neck because he just sounds so silly, and Harry wipes away his tears and cradles his face like one would cradle a baby – gently, as if holding something so fragile – and tilts his face up to make him look at Harry and whispers, "<i>Oh darling, that's alright, because the waves calm down when the moon disappears because it is just now common knowledge that the moon is there, because their presence is such a constant thing in their life that it is the same as saying that the sky is blue.</i>"</p><p>
<b>vii. eyelids</b>
</p><p>Draco loves falling asleep with Harry, not because he gets to cuddle with him – although that may be part of the reason – but because he gets to watch Harry eyelids as he falls asleep, gets to watch as Harry tries to keep awake as his eyelids hood over those beautiful emerald orbs that seem to take everything in and accept them for what they are, emerald eyes that are ever so warm and as lush as the forest's floor, and it's absolutely lovely when Harry's eyes finally close because he gets to sit still and gaze at the constellations tracing over a lavender blue skies before he snaps back to reality and realises that he had been staring at the webs behind Harry's eyes and he chuckles and fits himself better into Harry's arms, knowing that he did not need the galaxy painted on his ceiling when Harry held one in his eyelids.</p><p>
<b>viii. time</b>
</p><p>Time falls and time fades, and Draco frowns when people confuse the two. Time falls is when sunset turns into sunsets and dusk turns into dawn and lush hair turns into wisps of silver and you are at the top of a cliff and then suddenly you're at the lake and breaking through the surface, a breathy laugh escaping your lips as you come down from your adrenaline high. Time fading is when memories turn into dreams that turn into nothing but a black emptiness that you know was full before and you struggle to remember what used to fill it. Time fading is when the toys that fill up your room slowly fade away into nothing but emptiness, because a room is no longer what represents you, but somewhere you can rest. Time falling are those bursts where you feel as if you've time-traveled. Time fading are those moments when things that used to be so important fades away with every tick of the clock.</p><p>Somedays, Draco wonders if love is a result of time fading, something we all use to fill up the void left by it, because you know you used to love that memory, you used to love that toy but now you no longer remember what it was, and all that is left is the lover left by fingertips clutching at the toy and a kiss captured during that moment, and we collect all the love and place it somewhere else, and Draco smiles, because he knows that despite all the bad things in life, despite all the memories forgotten, he knows that all the love left behind would not be wasted because they would be shared with a lovely boy named Harry.</p><p>
<b>ix. shadows</b>
</p><p>Shadows fall with the rising of the sun, and Draco feels safe when they do, feels safe when Harry comes running towards his room when he is shouting at the top of his lungs from dreams that haunt him and memories that crop up like weeds in his garden of pretty dreams, because Harry is the sun and the sun removes all the shadows – removes darkness and memories and anything that haunts his brain and ruins his heart – and he knows he is safe.</p><p>
<b>x. leaves</b>
</p><p>Draco wonders why people cry in sorrow when petals and flowers fall but they step on red and gold leaves that crunch on the ground, because they were all part of the same tree, of the same bush, but they are paid no attention to. Harry tells him that flowers are remembered because of their beauty and leaves are remembered because of the sound they make when jumped into, the sound they make when people step on them – Harry reminds him that some people are better listened to than looked at, and Draco thinks that Harry is both a flower and a leaf, because he deserved to be looked in the eyes when he is talking.</p><p>
<b>xi. the sun</b>
</p><p>The sun falls and the moon rises and the gentle deer sleeps and the wise owl hoots, and Draco wonders why people needed to sleep, why the sun needed to fall or why the moon needed to rise, because why could both not exist at the same time? Why could he not receive the sun's warmth and the moon's tranquility at the same time?</p><p>Then he realises that the sun shines bright and the moon is pale and that they reach out for each other like some sort of doomed love story, and it aches him but he knows that love did not come without a price, and so he lets the sun fall as his eyes gaze over the horizon, leaning back into Harry's arms as he tries not to cry at such a nonsensical thing when Harry whispers "<i>The sun loves the moon so much that he sinks down to let her shine brightly, for he is content with simply watching her and not being able to shine</i>" and Draco is suddenly okay, because it wasn't that much of a doomed love story after all.</p><p>
<b>xii. and i, for you</b>
</p><p>
<i>Dear Harry,</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you, like the petals have fallen so that the snowflakes may replace them, content on freezing on the ground if it meant that the snow could dance in their pretty dresses.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you like how teardrops fall from my cheeks, content on splashing on the floor if it meant that the heart need not longer feel pain.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you like snowflakes fall when spring appears, allowing her to breath warm air over them to make them melt so that her dress woven from flowers and grass and sunlight may adorn the earth with its beauty.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you like rain falls from the sky, sudden and surprising to everybody that gets hit by it, so beautiful and pure and cleansing that I feel as if I am a completely different person, because I have been cleansed by my love for you, an angel I feel to untouchable because of your beauty.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you like stars do, for my hope of you falling in love with me too as come true – a hope that seemed so hopeless and stupid when I had whispered it to the stars, a hope that has come true that the star rejoiced as it flew down towards earth.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you like the tides do when the moon fades into black, simply content with your company.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you like your eyelids fall over your eyes, slowly and calmly, closing up to cover something beautiful that it is almost melancholy before realising that from the cover sprouts something beautiful too – constellations and stars.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you over time, fallen for you like the shadows fall for the sun, fallen for your flowers and your leaves, fallen for every inch of you.</i>
</p><p>
<i>I have fallen for you deeply, and oh what joy I felt when you caught me before I hit the ground.</i>
</p><p>
<i>Yours forever and ever,</i>
</p><p>
<i>Draco</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>